The Lost Sister
by HPTwilighter12
Summary: James and Lily had a baby girl one month before they died. They gave her up for adoption. Now she's in Hogwarts and friends with her brother who she has no idea is her brother. Read to find out what'll happen
1. Chapter 1 To the Leaky Cauldron

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey, it's me, Anne. Today the Weasley's are coming to pick me up and take me to the Leaky Cauldron. They already brought my friend, Hermione Granger. Yeah, I know she's a year older, but that doesn't mean that she can't be my friend! I think only Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron are coming, but I could be wrong. Okay, I should probably finish packing my school things now._

_Love,_

_Anne _

Anne closed her diary and walked over to her trunk. She quickly threw the last few books she needed and her diary in there. She then walks over to her mirror and ties her jet black hair into a ponytail. _That'll do for now. Not like I'm going to a ball or something. _she thinks sighing.

Anne grabs her trunk and clonks down the stairs, attracting attention from her mother. "You all ready for the Weasley's baby?" her mother asks looking at the trunk

"Yes mum! I'm so excited!" Anne says her green eyes shining with excitment

"Alright" her mother says with a small laugh "Go wait in the living room for them then. I'll call you when they're here."

Anne nods and tows her trunk into the living room with her. Her father was sitting on the couch, seeing her he smiled and patted the seat next to him. Anne smiles even wider than she was already smiling and sits next to him "Hi daddy!"

"Hi little girl" her father says a smile still on his face

She leans her head on her father's shoulder and smiles "Are you gonna miss me?"

"Of course I will hun" her dad says kissing her head

Anne sighs "I'll miss you too. But I'm still excited!"

Right after Anne says this her mother shouts from the other room "ANNE! THE WEASLEY'S ARE HERE!"

She jumps up and kisses her father's cheek "Love you daddy!" she says and then quickly runs out of the room to see Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione smiling at her.


	2. Chapter 2 Hanging Out With Friends

After a few minutes of hugs and hello's, they were finally ready to go. "So. How are we getting there again?" Anne asks Mr. Weasley.

"Of course we are using floo powder!" Mr Weasley said with a small laugh

Anne laughs "Oops, I forgot." She turns and sees her mother coming in with floo powder. Anne took a handful and stands in the fireplace "The Leaky Cauldron" she says very clearly and throws down the floo powder.

Later that night, Anne was hanging out with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione in one of the rooms.

"So, what have you been up to Anne?" Ginny asked

"Nothing. I did my homework, and finished." Anne said proudly

"What?" Ron said shocked "I barely even started mine!"

"Ronald! Summer's almost over!" Hermione scolded

"But summer's for _fun_ Hermione! Not studying!" Ron defended

"Oh just-"

"GUYS!" Anne interrupted before Hermione could finish talking "Stop fighting!"

"She started it" Ron grumbled under his breath, earning a slap on the back of the head from Anne.

"Oh Anne! You haven't met Crookshanks!" Hermione said jumping up

"Oh not that bloody cat!" Ron groaned

Hermione just rolled her eyes and left the room, coming back with a big fat orange cat. "This is Crookshanks" she said proudly

Anne smiled, went over and pet the cat "He's beautiful, he is."

"Thank you Anne. At least _someone_ sees it." Hermione says smiling

Crookshanks jumped out of Hermione's arms and then ran out of the room and then the two girls sat back down. "Why did you even get that bloody thing?" Ron asks

"Ronald! Why would you ask such a thing?" Hermione exlaims

"Don't start please"Anne groans

The rest of the night went like that


	3. Chapter 3 Thoughts on the Weasley's

_Dear Diary,_

_Me and Ginny stayed up all last night talking! (quietly of course, we didn't want to disturb anyone) Now it's around 1:00 in the afternoon. We almost fell asleep during lunch. Fred and George found that . Weasley on the otherhand did not. Ginny actually is napping now...where the others are I have no idea. Maybe this is a good time to tell you my opinion of the Weasley's? (Well, those I have met, I haven't met Bill or Charlie yet.)_

_Let's start with Percy: He's all boring...yet responsible I suppose...But he's too stuck up for my liking_

_Next, is Fred and George: They're hilarious! Their pranks are so fun to watch! Not so fun when they're being pulled on you though. For some reason I'm one of their biggest targets! I'm a good sport about it of course_

_Ron: He's a good friend. He can be funny, and he can be annoying. Most of the time; he's annoying._

_Ginny: She's the best friend I could ask for! You couldn't want a better friend! She's nice, and smart, and everything that makes a good friend! We're more like sisters than friends!_

_Mrs Weasley: She's wonderful, kind, loving, and caring. She's like a second mother to me._

_Mr Weasley: He's...interesting...for some reason he's obssesed with muggle things..I have no idea why. _

_That's it for now. I have nothing else to say to you. _

_Love,_

_Anne_

Anne shut her diary and looks over at her sleeping friend. _Maybe staying up all night wasn't a good idea after all _she thought with a laugh. Then, within ten minutes she was following Ginny's lead, sleeping soundly in the chair she was sitting in.


	4. Chapter 4 Run Ron Run

Anne wakes up to sounds of annoyance, and small snickers and giggles. She looks down to see that her diary wasn't in her hands. Looking towards the sounds she sees the Weasley's (minus Ginny, Mrs Weasley, and Mr Weasley) and Hermione all reading it. She stands quickly and practically sprints over to them over to them. Suddenly the all go silent, and Ron (who was holding it), looks up at her fearfully. Anne rips the diary out of Ron's hands and glares at the group "Who's idea was this?" she demands

Everyone points at Ron and Ron's fearful look turns into a terrified look. "Am I r..really annoying Anne?" he asks timidly obviously trying to distract her.

"Yes you are." Anne says coldly, not very happy with him "This is _MY_ diary Ronald Bilius Weasley. And I DO NOT APPRECIATE YOU WANTING TO READ IT!"

Ron shrinks back a little, as if he was totally terrified of Anne.

"AND I SWEAR TO MERLIN IF THIS HAPPENS AGAIN I WILL KILL _ALL OF YOU!" _Anne screams and then storms out of the room with her diary under her arm.

She runs down the hallway and sits at the end of it, tears of anger and embarrasment in her eyes. "Dammit, why would they do this?" Anne mutters to herself. Then she stands, runs back into the room, earning stares from everyone, grabs her bag, and runs out, slamming the door as she goes.

Sitting back down in the hallway, she pulls out ink and a quill from her bag, and then opens her diary.

_Dear diary,_

_I am so mad at them all! If you don't know who 'them all' is by now; you don't know me. THEY WERE READING YOU! AND IT WAS ALL RON'S IDEA! I WILL SHOW THEM! I WILL! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! I hear something? I'm gonna go check and see what it is..._

_Love,_

_Anne_

Anne slowly stands, closes her diary, and shoves everything back into her bag. Slowly walking down the hallway, towards the room where she heard the noises, inside the room she heard the Minister's voice saying something about 'Azkaban' and 'blowing up their aunts' and is immedietly confused. Reluctantly she knocks on the door, hears 'come in' and opens it. Who she sees makes her face light up immediately.


End file.
